Alicante high school
by Katniss-hermione-Herondale
Summary: When Clary moves to a new school, Jace takes an interest in her - Jace feels the need to play her as he had most other girls in the school, but Clary doesn't wanna let up easy, will they fall for each other, or will she still act hateful towards our little golden boy till the end AU/AH lil bit ooc for Clary. Rating might change
1. New schools, Assholes and Izzy

They always say that first impressions count. Well not to Clarissa Fray, Clary for short. Today was her first day at a new school. Alicante school to be exact. And all she honestly wanted to do was be ignored and forgotten. She wanted to blend into the crowd. I mean It shouldn't be hard, she didn't think of herself as pretty. Fiery red hair that could not be tamed and a temper to match, she had big green eyes and if you looked close enough and for long enough then you could see the golden specks in them. So really all she needed to do was make a few friends, stay out of people's way and not get into fights. It should be easy as long as no one pisses her off.

Today she woke up and got up to have a short hot shower. Clary came out dried and brushed her hair until was as tamed as she could get it. She put on a thin layer of eyeliner with a little flick to complete the look, she put on a bit of concealer to hid as many of her childish freckles as possible and then to top it all off she put on baby pink lipstick. She despised the colour pink, but the colour complimented her skin tone so who was she to complain. Next she moved onto to her clothes. Nothing that was going to make her standout. She put on so highwaisted shorts with gold buttons, a white lacy vest top, her favourite pair of black combat boots and her black leather jacket.

She skipped down the stairs, surprised at how much energy she had and 7:30 in the morning. Clary walked into the kitchen and was greeted with the sight of pancakes, next to them a note, her mothers handwriting obvious. She picked up the note and read aloud, well aware that no one was here to hear it:

_Clary, _

_I'm so sorry I wasn't here to say goodbye to you in person, _

_I had to get to the gallery and set up for the grand opening, _

_I hope you understand, I made you pancakes if that makes up for it!_

_Good luck on your first day and try not to get into trouble. If that's even possible._

_~ Mum _

Sighing, she sat down and then began to stuff her face with the pancakes her mother had so kindly made for her; she glanced up at the clock and leaped out of her seat.

Clary ran to get the keys to her beloved baby, her motorcycle. Her Harley Davidson was the love of her life, always coming before boys, or maybe she just hadn't met the right guy to replace it yet. She put her helmet on and sped off to school.

* * *

The journey took less time than expected, before she new it she was parking in a free spot in the schools parking lot. She slid off her bike and noticed a couple of guys staring at her bike in awe. Rolling her eyes, she took her helmet off and put it on the handle. Their attention immediately went from the bike to her, staring at her as if they were undressing her with their eyes. _Hmph_. She thought, so much for not getting noticed. She really hoped this didn't mess up her plans. She walked past the boys and one of them seemed to feel brave enough to slap her arse, hard. She saw red, quick as a flash she turned around, grabbed the boys arm and twisted it behind his back until he fell to his knees, then she pushed his face into the ground with her boot, dropping his arm she walked away laughing at the other peoples shocked and scared expressions. Yeah so what if she had a few screws loose? It was fun as hell.

Clary walked into the school and too the office where she had to collect her schedule and meet with the headteacher. She walked up to the woman behind the desk; she was quite old and stern-looking. Clary approached and gave the woman her name, then she handed her a schedule and told her to sit and wait in the chairs for the Mrs Herondale to see her.

* * *

After her 'insightful' conversation with the headteacher Clary was off to her first lesson, history. Oh the joys of learning about dead people. She stepped into the classroom and looked at the other pupils, she also noticed the boy who had slapped her arse glaring at her. " Hello you must be Clarissa the new student, come on in and introduce yourself" her history teacher, Mr Aldertree may have been his name, said with way to much enthusiasm for someone who was teaching history and a first period Monday. Clary walked to the centre "hey guys I'm Clarissa, but call me Clary because I really do hate my name" she glanced back at the teacher and he pointed to the only free chair in the room. In the chair next to her sat a boy who was pretty much golden, golden hair, golden skin, even golden eyes. However it was the smirk and the mischievous glint in his eyes that gave him away. Asshole. There really is not other fitting word for boys like him, judging by the way he was checking her out and was not ashamed when she glared at him for it, he would probably try and play her. Nah, not going to happen. Sooner he realised that the better off his physical health would be.

Clary took her seat and set her book down; put her earphones in, thankful that she got to sit in the back corner. She started her playlist but kept one earphone out in case she was asked a question. She didn't even glance at golden boy and he obviously didn't like that he wasn't getting any attention from her because 5 minutes later she felt something poke her arm. Looking down she saw that it was goldilocks. Best to ignore him and hope he would get the picture. But alas he was too stupid to even figure that one out, she turned to him. "Poke me with that again and I swear to God I will break it in half" He stopped for a few minutes, but then started up again. Really what was this guy's problem? She grabbed the pencil and broke it in half and dropped it in his hands. Idiot boy obviously took this as an invitation to speak to her so he grabbed her had as she was pulling away and shook it " Hello, I'm Jace Lightwood, football star and the man of your dreams" he said with a wink. Ugh if he doesn't stop talking my pancakes might make a reappearance. "Well Jace Lightwood, you see I don't think you are the man of my dreams, for you see I have already met the man of my dreams and it's a bike; sorry to disappoint" She couldn't help but grin at the taken aback look on his face, but it was gone quickly.

"Playing hard to get are we candy cane?" Oh by the angel, he did not. "No Lightwood, I just don't want you. From the moment I saw you I could tell you were a player, and now I know that you think every girl wants you – hmm well news flash buddy boy get over yourself because I'm not gonna sleep with you." Suddenly a peal of laughter came from the desk in front of clary and a dark haired girl turned around. Needless to say Clary felt incredibly ugly next to her. " Hi I'm Isabelle Lightwood and I love the way you handle my brother" letting out another giggle " I think you should sit with me at lunch, I'm surrounded by boys and their sluts all the time I could really use a girl friend" This girl was obviously popular, I would totally go against her plans " pleaseeeeeeee?" but on the other hand she could use a friend right now. "OK OK I will sit with you at lunch" Clary said with a genuine smile. Well lunch was going to be a barrel of laughs.


	2. School food, Sebastian and jealousy

**Hey guys, so you lovely people are getting this update a day early cause tomorrow is my birthday ( well the 14****th**** ) . Also I decided to write in a different style for this to see if it's better. Please enjoy chapter 2 and chapter 3 should be up by the 16****th****. ALSO 8 DAYS TILL THE MOVIE AND I HAVE BEEN WATCHING CLIPS AND CRYING LIKE ALL DAY I MEAN DID YOU SEE THE ONE WHERE CLARY HUGS SIMON IN FRONT OF JACE AND JACE JUST LOOKS SO UPSET AND JEALOUS AND VUNERABLE. Okay sorry about that, uh without further ado…**

**Jace pov**

Man, what is it about her? Something must be wrong with her, no girl has ever acting like that towards him, and they throw themselves at him. Yes he can and will admit it, he is a player, but believe it or not Jace Lightwood is still a virgin! Yeah he might go through a lot of girls in a year but he is still waiting for that girl that he truly does want to lose it to, no matter how hot they are, Clary has no damn right to think that. Or maybe she does, but as if he is ever going to admit that.

Another thing about clary is that she is truly beautiful. Jace doesn't even know where that came from but he just cannot get her eyes out of his head and he has have only spoken to her once! He feels like something is wrong with him. She sure does have a fiery temper and it is goddamn hot. But he can also see the walls she has put up around herself and he feels the need to break them down.

_Holy shit what am I saying? No no no this is all gonna be a game. She obviously wants to play hard to get but oh well. I will play her. I have too. No girl treats me like that; she's got to want me, who wouldn't? I am stunningly attractive. Time for Clarissa Fray to be played, because I sure as hell am not going down without a fight._

**Clary pov**

Classes flew by boring and uninteresting; Clary discovered that she only had history and English with Jace (well so far anyway). However Izzy was in most of her classes. It would be fun if they didn't sit so far away from each other. She really did want to get to know Izzy because Clary had a feeling that Isabelle lightwood was not one of the vain, caked faces, bitches that walk around like they own the place.

So it was lunchtime now and clary had promised to meet Izzy outside the cafeteria. When she got there Izzy was already "Hey Iz" she grinned "Hey Clary". The cafeteria was full of noisy teens eating the disgusting slop this place decided to call food. "Don't worry Clary we sit outside and the food isn't all that bad" um hell no." Yeah but I think I'm still gonna pass on the food Izzy"

Clary and Izzy approached the table of boys and Izzy said "Okay guys this is my new friend Clary, she's new here and she's gonna sit with us, live with it" then she sat down and clary sat next to her. Clary felt very uncomfortable as all the boys on the table stopped staring and looked at her. One of them had black hair and what looked like black eyes, he was very attractive, not as attractive as Jace but Jace was an asshole. He held is hand out to her, "Sebastian" he said as he kissed the back of her hand. The other guys had turned their attention back to the slu – cheerleaders, in order for them to stop glaring at clary. "Nice to meet you" Sebastian smiled at her. "So Clary, would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow? I know a great little place; I know you don't know me that well but maybe we can get to know each other?" He asked her, he just looked so hopeful. She could feel Jace's stare burn into the side of her head and she thought, why the hell not, she could do with meeting someone new, and besides this seemed to really piss Jace off. For some reason, that was fun to her. "I would love too" she replied smiling a genuine smile, until Iz dragged her away and started squealing at her. Yet she could not help but notice Jace's eyes following her and he looked almost pained, yet mad, at her or himself she did not know. But pushing his buttons was as fun as hell.

**Jace pov**

_Goddamn it!_ He thought. Sebastian just had to do it first, after Sebastian she wouldn't want to date him, she probably wouldn't want to date anyone, sure Sebastian was one of Jace's friends but he was still an asshole and a heartbreaker. But then again, wasn't Jace? He knew that Clary saw his face when Izzy had dragged her away. _Shit!_ Does that mean that she knows? Was it Cleary written all over his face? He did want to play her, she was hot as hell. Why he couldn't get her was beyond him. Right now he saw her eyes narrow. Did she think he was mad at her? Well in a way he was, but mainly Sebastian. Uggh why!? Jace was supposed to date her first. Wait was he jealous? Oh no no Jace Lightwood does not get jealous. With that in mind he pulled Hannah (One of the cheerleaders) onto his lap and began to make out with her.

**So this chapter is kinda short and Jace is being a bit of an asshat. But don't you worry they get over it soon enough. Clace will happen very soon. Sooner than you think, I hope this was a good chapter I don't know? Review if you enjoyed it? Or just review if it was bad I don't mind, it helps me to be a better writer. **


	3. The date, The kiss, The fight

**SCREAMS VERY LOUDLY I WENT TO WATCH CITY OF BONES TODAY AND COVERED MY SELF IN RUNES AND I CRIED TWICE AND I HAVE BEEN AN EMOITIONAL WRECK ALL DAY AND WOW I WANNA GO SEE IT AGAIN, Also ladies and gentlemen? My little sister was born on August 21****st**** at 12:47 am she is called Freya Rose Carr. Just thought I would share that.**

**Alicante chapter 3 – Dates, the kiss, the fight**

**Cpov**

Clary didn't quite know what to think. Sebastian was 10 minutes late. She had dressed rather nicely for this date, she was wearing a black leather skater skirt and a tucked in emerald green cami, along with some combat boots. She had on her black combat boots. Her make- up was good. She had her eyes smoky and she had cherry lips. She also managed to cover up most of her freckles; something she was proud of.

So Clary had pretty much given up hope of not being noticed because she now sat with the popular gang at lunch, was friends with Izzy and was now going on a date with Sebastian. Who was now 20 minutes late. If it got to 45 she was just gonna get ready for bed, because she was way too tired for this shit.

**-Ten minutes later-**

Clary was lounging sideways on an arm chair reading the latest issue of kerrang when there was a knock on the door. Irritated, clary pulled herself out of her chair and opened the door, showing her irritation. Sebastian stood there looking a bit guilty, "hey Clary, I'm really sorry I'm late, there was a car crash on the way here" clary smiled tightly "no worries, lets just go." Sebastian smiled and held out his arm to her, which she hesitantly took. He led her to his car and the drove off.

They arrived at a club. A club! Jesus, first he was late and now he's taking her to a teen club, there won't even be any alcohol to get her through this goddamn date that she didn't wanna go on. If she was being perfectly honest with herself, she was on this date to make Jace jealous. Yes she told herself that she wasn't gonna let herself be played by him, yet she feels drawn to him, most girls did she supposed. She did not want to give up and give Jace the satisfaction of having her heart handed to him just so he could break it the minute he got bored of her. But then again, there was just something oh so tempting about giving in to the game.

**Jpov**

Oh god, she was here, clary was here and she looked very hot. It took everything he had not to drag her into the one of the backrooms. Extreme? Maybe, but that's just how he felt. But he needed to remind himself that right now she was on a date with Sebastian. If you could call this a date. I mean come on, a little bit of class wouldn't harm anyone! He took a beautiful girl to a crappy little club where teens like to hang out because they think it makes them look cool. Some blond chick who wore way to much make up (and Jesus those eyebrows, if you could call them that) was grinding against, trying to get his attention. Urrghh would he wouldn't give to trade place with Sebastian right now.

**-Around about an hour later – **

Jace made his way over to the bar, in desperate need of a drink after being surrounded by girls choking him with their perfume. He sat down on a stool and ordered a coke. Jace looked down the bar and saw the familiar little red head, sitting on a bar stool a few down from him. Her eyes were glassy as she sipped her drink and focused on the light. She looked like she was about to cry. "Hey cherry, what's up?" She didn't even turn to him just continued to stare into the night, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "Clary are you ok?" She turned to look at him a stray tear sliding down her face. "Does it look like I am okay Jace?" he shook his head as she stared at something across the room, Jace followed her gaze until it landed on Sebastian making out with the blond chick that had been grinding on him earlier. "Oh red, Sebastian does this lot, to a lot of girls, I wouldn't be upset about him if I were you" he said, sincerely trying to stop her from crying. To his surprise she laughed, "do you really think I'm crying over a boy I met yesterday, who I don't even wanna be on a date with right now?" she shook her head "I'm kind of relieved actually" Jace's brow furrowed, "Why?" he asked genuinely curious as to why she agreed to go on a date with him if she didn't care he wasn't with her. "Cause now I can dance with whom ever I please" she grinned mocking a formal voice. Her grin made Jace want to smile at her. And Jace doesn't smile properly often. Just smirking. "Well in that case" he got up and held his hand out to her "Care to dance Malady?" he bowed. She laughed a tinkling laugh that made him want to hear it again. "I would love too"

Jace had been dancing with Clary for the past few songs, she was pretty much turned around and grinding upon him, this annoyed him with any other girl, yet when Clary done it, it really turned him on.

Another song came on and clary turned in his arms. It took him a moment to realize that a considerably slower song had come on. He grinned and began to sway and twirl her with the music. He dipped her back and his lip very lightly grazed her lip before pulling her up and continuing the dance, Clary's lips were parted with shock. Jace was pretty sure his were too. That tiny little thing had sent him crazy and wanting more. He twirled her out and pulled her against him, their lips brushed again but not as light as before. To Jace's pleasant surprise, the minute she was back in a normal formation, she grabbed his shit and pulled him to her, they kissed fiercely and with what felt like a lot of passion, his fingers spread through her thick hair and her arms looped round the back of his neck, pulling him closer, if that was possible.

They broke apart after what seemed like ages, panting and red-faced. Jace had pinned Clary the wall and smirking, he went to kiss her again. She slid out of his grasp and he looked at her confused, Clary just looked guilty "I'm so sorry Jace I- I shouldn't have done that, uh just forget it ever happened" and with that she ran out of the club, leaving a hurt and confused Jace behind.

**Cpov**

Clary truly was dreading school today. How could she have been so stupid! She gave in, and the worst part was SHE KISSED HIM! God and it had been the best kiss of her life, now she is not going to be all soppy and say that there were fireworks but truthfully during the kiss, she felt on cloud 9. Her lips were swollen so she wore lipstick hoping no one would notice.

Today's look consisted of, black wet look leggings, combat boots, and crop leather jacket – that was zipped up and used as a top today – she was wearing a black lacy bra underneath though, she thoroughly hoped the jacket wouldn't ride up.

Her make up was smoky and she had tinted dark purple lips. She had her hair up in a high ponytail with her and parts left down to frame her face. With that all done she left the house, again no mother. Not that she was really surprised. She got on her bike and rode to school, perfectly content with avoiding Jace and Sebastian.

She managed to get through till lunch without incident, mainly because she put her earphones in, in history and Jace was late anyway. He hadn't attempted to speak to her, which must meant he was doing what she said and forgetting about it.

She sat down with Izzy at the table eyeing the brown sludge in the bowl cautiously. Sebastian and Jace sat down. Jace avoiding all eye contact with her, whilst Sebastian glared at her. She raised an eyebrow, she had recently mastered the art of doing so, "problem Sebastian?" he looked downright furious "Yes actually Clarissa" she flinched at use of her proper name "I have a problem that whilst you were on a date wi-" she laughed "Sebastian, if that was a date then it was the worst date I have ever been on, you ditched me half way through to go make out with some bimbo!" she laughed again, along with a few others. Well aware of Jace's anxious gaze on the two of them. "Yeah well you were boring, what is your excuse for have a very excessive make out session against a wall with our darling little golden boy hmm?" Jace scowled, Clary glared and Isabelle dropped her spoon "You did what!?" Izzy screeched whilst Sebastian sat there looking smug.

"Izzy I didn't mean for it to happen honestly!" Clary tried to reason with the girl. Isabelle's eyes turned stone cold "I bet you were just pretending to be my friend to get close to Jace. I mean I was nice to you; you seemed nice like I had actually made a girl friend I could tell things too! But you are just like the rest, you used me for my brother, your nothing more than a slut" Isabelle got up and walked away and everyone sat in stunned silence, whilst Sebastian laughed. Without thinking Clary picked up her bowl and dumped the sludge on Sebastian's head. Casting one last look at Jace, who looked just as guilty and saddened as she imagine she did. She got up and ran after Izzy.

**So that was chapter 3! What did you think? I still need a beta so if you see and errors don't hesitate to let me know!**

**- Georgie xx **


	4. Simon, Making up and the note of horror

**Hey guys! Yep time for another update – I would just like to say thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad people like it this story has got so many follows it has made me so happy, I would also like to say to those of you who may think this story is quite fast – ok yes everything has happened quite quickly but I have a plan for this story and everything has happened for a reason. ;) Chapter 4 folks:  
**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Cpov**

It has been a week since she kissed Jace, it has been a week since she dumped her food on Sebastian and it has been a week since the fight with Izzy. Clary had tried to explain everything to Isabelle but she wouldn't listen. Everyday Clary approached Izzy and said sorry at least once. She has done it every day for the past week and she is going to continue to do it until Isabelle forgives her.

So today is Monday. The start of a new school week. How fun. Clary was determined to get Isabelle to forgive her, she was tired of sitting alone, and tired of the stares she got from sitting alone. Today Clary had her hair down in waves and her usual smoky eyed make up and dark lips. She was wearing her leather biker trousers, a plain white cami and her studded leather jacket, along with spike black heels. She went downstairs expecting another note from her mother, but to her surprise there is was, cooking breakfast. "Nice to see you here for once mum" Clary said making sure her mother understood how annoyed she was by her absence the past 2 weeks. "Clary, please don't, you know I was opening the gallery and I'm sorry that I haven't been her, especially on your first day" Clary just hugged her. As annoyed as she was with her mother, Clary had missed her these past 2 weeks and now she felt like she really needed the comfort after everything that has happened.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Jpov**

Jace didn't understand how he felt. At first he just wanted to add her to the list of girls he had dated, and he was going to rub it in that Clary had lost this little game – or whatever you would call it – but when he was sitting at that table and Sebastian told everyone what happened, and when Izzy had a go at Clary, he felt guilty. He had pretty much made Clary loose her only friend and made Izzy loose the only girl friend that she felt like she could trust. So generally when something like that happens you feel bad. He didn't know why he felt so guilty I mean she was really the one who initiated the kiss, all he did was brush lips with her a few times. Yeah he can admit that he wanted to do what Clary had done, but he didn't want to be the first to give in. When she ran away and left him standing there he felt hurt. Jace didn't know why. He kept telling himself that she was just a girl.

But if she was just a normal girl then why couldn't he get her piercing emerald eyes out of his mind, or see flashes of red and green in his dreams. Needless to say, Jace was confused. He always kept most of his emotions under lock and key. He always had a smirk or a blank look on his face; it always hid what he was feeling. Yet he felt like Clary could see straight through his façade and it scared him. He needed to talk to her about this. Or at least try to find out if she felt anything remotely the same to what he was feeling. But first, he had to talk to Isabelle and explain everything. Something he should have done a week ago.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Cpov**

Clary was walking through the school trying to find Isabelle for her daily apology when she bumped into something soft and skinny, dropping all her books and the persons welcome packet on the floor. "Oh my god! I am so sorry!" she exclaimed handing him his welcome packet "Don't worry about it, I was too busy looking at my map to see where I was going" the geeky boy replied. "I'm Clary, I started here 2 weeks ago" she smiled "Simon and well I started here today" the boy, Simon, grinned back at her. "Well Simon, why don't you sit with me at lunch, i'm not hard to miss am I?" she said pointing at her hair "besides" she continued "us newbie's gotta stick together!" He laughed, "Yeah sure Clary, I will see you at lunch, and hopefully before" he walked off down the corridor again leaving a grinning clary to carry on making her way to Isabelle.

Clary finally managed to reach Isabelle after pushing through masses of students. However too her surprise, the minute Clary appeared next to her, Isabelle pulled her in to a hug. "Clary I am so so sorry that I said all those horrible things to you! I feel so bad that you have apologised to me everyday and I didn't bother to listen, Jace explained everything to me and I'm sorry" Izzy spilled out. Clary laughed "Izzy its ok! I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have kissed him and I regret it" Izzy smiled, "good now lets go!" Clary and Izzy linked arms and walked into the history classroom.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Jpov**

Jace could not believe it when he saw Clary sitting there in history class, without her earphones in, talking to Isabelle. It made his guilt fade away just looking at how happy they both looked, especially Clary. Some people may think that his little crush on clary is purely infatuation, or that he hardly knew her and this was all too quick. But it isn't, yes he did admit it. There really was no point in hiding it. He obviously had a crush on Clary. Why else would he feel the way he does? Why else was that kiss the best kiss he had ever had. Why can't he get her out of his mind? Because he likes her. He really hated to say it. It meant that he didn't want to play her. It scared him. He was always scared of commitment and now all he wanted was to try a relationship with Clary.

Yet she hated him. She kissed him, yes. But he wasn't stupid. Just the look on her face at the lunch table last Monday and the way she ran away afterwards, telling him to forget about it. This all told him that she regretted it. And that hurt him. He didn't want her too regret it; he wanted her to feel the same way. He wanted a chance with her. To prove to her that he was better than Sebastian and to treat her better than he treated all the other girls and better than Sebastian had treated her, he even ignored Hannah today. Jace didn't want her. In fact he didn't want any of the girls that were at this school except for Clary. Jace thought that if he tried a relationship with her than he could see what his feelings were for her. He was scared. Of course he was, but he wanted to try, because he wanted the fiery little redhead. He wanted to call her his.

Jace made his way over to the table, which he shared with said redhead. As he approached he heard Izzy say to Clary "Daamn girl I can't believe I didn't say this before but you look totally smokin' today, good work!" Jace smirked "Yes Isabelle I couldn't agree more, looking hot fray." He winked at her and sat in his seat. Isabelle rolled her eyes and Clary smacked him round the back of the head, but she was blushing like mad. Which Jace thought was adorable. He grinned "Just can't keep your hands off me, can you, red?" She glared at him – if looks could kill, he would be a pile of ashes right now, "Shut it Lightwood" She turned to face the front as the teacher walked in and began the lesson.

Jace had to talk to her. Since Clary obviously wasn't going to look at him, he decided to write a note.

**Clary we need to talk, it's important, toilets after this class? – Jace **

He heard her give a small sigh, as if she knew what this was about, she probably did.

_**Ok Jace I will meet you there after class but this better be important because I'm not having my head bitten off by my maths teacher for something stupid – Clary**_

**Trust me Clary I think you know what his is about – Jace**

Jace heard her sharp intake of breath and he didn't get a reply. He just waited rather impatiently for the bell signalling the end of class to ring so he could talk to Clary.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Cpov**

To say that Clary was nervous was an understatement. Clary was scared. She knew that Jace was finally deciding to talk to Clary about the kiss now that she had made up with Isabelle. If she wasn't so busy worrying about what she was going to say then she would have thought it was kind of sweet that he waited for her to be happy again before questioning her. But then again, it just made her more confused in a way, why would he do that? Did he care about her? Did she care about him?

She really did not know. She knew that she felt something towards him. She must. He was all she thought about. She got butterflies if he so much as stared at her, and he could always make her blush, even if he didn't know it. He was in her dreams and her sketchbook, as creepy as that sounds it was just providing evidence for the one think that she did not want to admit; she liked Jace Lightwood.

Then the bell signalling the end of class rang. She mentally prepared herself for the conversation that she was about to have as she followed Jace through the halls and into the disabled toilets. Jace locked the door behind them and turned to face her. "Soo…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**I'm sorry! Yep I'm ending it there for now! You wonderful people get to wait till the next chapter to find out about their conversation ;)) I know that this chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be but its 2:15 am and I just cant type anymore, besides this story needed a cliff-hanger! Nonetheless I hope you enjoyed this chapter ;) and Simon.**


	5. The dreaded conversation and crushes

**Okay so since y'all gave such nice reviews and I was told I was gonna be hunted by the Chinese mafia I thought I would update okay so here is the real chapter five and the conversation between Clary and Jace that I didn't let you see cause I'm a horrible person. **

**OH WAIT – Ok so some may be confused about why I put disabled toilets – okay well they are always empty, its just one big toilet and you can lock to door so no one else can get in. make sense now, yes good. **

**ALSO IM GONNA TRY A DIFFERENT STYLE HERE OKAY BUT LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT IT CAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHETHER TO CARRY ON WRITING LIKE IT OR NOT**

**Chapter 5 **

**The dreaded conversation and crushes.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOX

**Cpov**

Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. Jace stared at me for a while, it was as if he was trying to work out how I was feeling, well I will tell you how I was bloody feeling. I was a nervous wreck. I didn't even know why, to be completely honest there was nothing to be worried about. So I may have a little bit of a high school crush on Jace, but all we did was kiss, so I'm just had to pass it of as a mistake. Yeah that's it, a mistake. Ugh you have no idea how much I wish it wasn't though. I wish he would want me, maybe, I mean yeah sure I know that he tends to date girls for a week and then toss them aside. Yet right now I didn't care, I wouldn't mind if we dated for a short while because then at least I could get over it and know that it didn't work out for a reason. I knew that he was going to ask why I kissed him, and if I'm totally honest, I don't know. I mean it drove me crazy every time we brushed lips. To anyone else it would have been seen as an accidental lip brush whilst dancing, but to me it felt like he was doing it on purpose. Well of course he was. He wanted to beat me. He wanted to show me that he could get me, even if all we did was kiss, GODDAMMIT! How could I have been so stupid! He was here to rub it in my face that he won. Bam and suddenly all the thoughts of him being sweet and waiting for me and Isabelle to fix things again disappeared and were replaced but embarrassment and slight anger, not at Jace though. No I was angry at myself. Because I was the idiot that initiated the kiss and created all of this mess.

"Soooo" I had to say something I mean really this whole, him staring at me and us in complete silences whilst I was freaking out on the inside, was all becoming to much "what did you want to talk about?" Jace gave me a look that pretty much told me not to be stupid so I just sighed. "Ok Jace shoot, ask me the questions, I will tell you whatever you want to know the answer too" Jace looked mildly surprised, I guess he was expecting me to demand to know what he wanted with me, or to not corporate, but I just didn't see the point anymore. There really was no escaping this.

Jace took a deep breath. "Why did you kiss me at the pandemonium?" I let out a breath. Yep there it was. That question. I did say that's what he would ask didn't I? Goddamnit ok you can do this clary. "Right well if I am perfectly honest with you Jace, I don't know. I wish I did because I have honestly been asking myself the same question ever since it happened. But I guess I have come to the conclusion that I felt the need too. So go on then Jace, rub it in. you won, yep you could totally get me if you wanted too. Anything else to say?" I reached for the lock and turned it "no? Good." With one last look at a stunned Jace I walked out the door and began walking to my next class, which I oh so conveniently shared with Jace. Well at least I didn't sit anywhere near him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOX

**Jpov**

Nice going Jace, wow. I really am an idiot. But I can't believe that Clary would think that. Ok yes, in normal circumstances I may have rubbed it in. but that conversation wasn't meant to be normal circumstances. That conversation was supposed to be me trying to find out if Clary had any feelings at all towards me. But she left before I even got the chance to ask her another question. Really I shouldn't have let her get away, but I was just too stunned after what she had said. I guess maybe she may have liked me a little. I mean she did say that she 'felt the need too' after all, maybe that could mean something. Probably not. I was probably just going to read into and assume that she had some kind of fucked up feelings for me. If I'm perfectly honest, I wouldn't want to treat her the way that I treat other girls. I just want to try and date her. To see how it goes. Maybe if I dated her, even if it was just for a little while, then I could get these crazy feelings for her out of my head and fill the gaps with the thought that it didn't work out, it just wasn't meant to be and I gave it a try. But I highly doubt she would want to go out with me.

Especially if I decide to tell her my story. The reason that I was adopted by the lightwoods. No one would want me then. At least not on a personal level. Most girls just want me the status and the physical relationship. Not that I mind, because I won't give them what they want. I won't have sex with them. I only want to have sex with someone I really like. Now some people think that that's stupid but I don't. Teenagers these days.

Sighing, I walked out of the toilets and too my next lesson, which I also shared with Clary. It was a shame I couldn't talk to her though. I just really wanted to know how she felt. Izzy would rip my balls off if I tried anything though. That was a downside to having Izzy as a sister – well that and the fact that she can't cook- her friends always dated me and then as soon as I broke their hearts they didn't want to be Izzy's friend anymore. Of course I felt bad, but it just couldn't be helped.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOX

**(DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CARRY ON WRITING THIS WAY – OR GO BACK TO THE WAY IT WAS) **

**Cpov**

Lunch time eventually rolled around and I made my way to the canteen to wait for Simon. Thankfully he was already there, so I showed him to the usual table where he looked a little awkward – I smiled apologetically at him but he just shrugged. Simon was of course a nerd, he didn't fit in on this table, but then, if you really got to know me, neither did I. I was just as big of a nerd as Simon is. He took a seat next to me and opposite Izzy. On the other side of me was Jace and then some cheerleader, Hanna I think her name was, shamelessly vying for his attention. The funny part was, he completely ignored her. "So Clary, do you like comics?" Simon asked me, he was obviously just trying to start a conversation, but everyone else on the table just laughed at him, as if it was the most ridiculous thing ever. He started to turn red so I answered him honestly.

"Yeah I do Simon. I am a marvel girl myself. Favourite female character is She-hulk and my favourite Male character is Tommy Shepherd" Everyone else's jaws hit the ground except for Simons, he immediately brightened, which I thought was kinda cute, and then started asking me questions and we began talking about animes and mangas and comic books. Eventually everyone got over the fact that I was indeed a nerdy girl at heart and carried on with their own conversations. Jace didn't though. Which I found rather odd. When I looked at him he had a strange look in his eyes. He looked a little angry actually. I had no clue what about though. Oh well. I'm sure he will get over it.

On the Brightside; I had finally made a friend that didn't wanna take me shopping and talk about fit boys

By the end of the day my little conversation with Jace was completely out of my mind as I invited Simon over to watch marvel movies with me. .

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOX

** Wow okay I'm sorry it's so short but at least I updated! I also wanna thank everyone for their reviews and wow Jesus 85 follows. I didn't think this story was that good! Anyway I'm sorry if the toilet scene wasn't what you were expecting – but I'm gonna update next week – its hopefully going to be quite a long chapter, with a little bit of Clace! PLEAE REVIEW! Also look Jace has a soft side and we get the hint he has had a bad past – and Simon and clary's inner nerd is revealed!**

**- Georgie xx **


	6. A plan and a coward

**Okay yo so this is chapter 6, I hope you like it. I'm sorry if this isn't as good as my other chapters, if any of you are following my other stories you would already know that I'm going through a lot of personal stuff right now okay but I tried for you guys! I just wanna say a massive thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites! It really means a lot to me. **

**IM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE!**

**Chapter 6**

** A plan and a coward.**

* * *

**Cpov**

Clary and Simon stayed up till all hours watching marvel movies last night; they eventually fell asleep on the sofa by the end of Thor. When Clary woke up she found that she had her head on Simons shoulder and he had his head on top of hers. "Simon" No reply "Simon" Still no reply "FOR GODS SAKE SIMON, WAKE THE FUCK UP" Simon jumped up off the sofa, wide eyed, causing Clary to fall sideways. "Jesus Clary!", "well I'm sorry but you wouldn't wake up. Now go find food in the kitchen and I will get you some clean clothes" Clary instructed. Simon saluted her "yes ma'am" he said and took off for the kitchen.

By the time Clary had gone and got some of Jon's old clothes and came back downstairs Simon had pretty much devoured most of her fridge. "Oh well make your self at home why don't you" Clary said sarcastically. Simon only grinned as Clary sat down on her chair. A plan formulating in her head.

Perhaps Clary could walk to see Izzy with Simon this morning; if Jace was there then they could make it obvious that Simon spent the night, just to see if it would make him jealous. That way she could find out if he liked her too. _Wait a second_, she thought. Ok yeah she has a little crush on him, but she wouldn't necessarily cast that as liking him yet. When she really thought about it, did she like him? No probably not, it was probably this little lust thing going on, making her think that she has a crush on him. Maybe if she just kissed him again then the feelings would go away. All the little butterflies. They would just go and leave her in peace, instead of making her feel like she was going to throw up whenever she caught Jace staring at her. God this is so messed up, she thought. Her feelings just felt like a massive tangled knot in her stomach, they weren't going anywhere and they certainly were not going to sort themselves out.

With a sigh she pulled herself out of the chair and told Simon that she was going to get to ready. Simon had brought out her other side, that side hadn't been released for a while. After she moved homes and schools for the 6th time she was tired of being bullied, so she locked away her kind, sweet, push over self and changed. Sometimes that girl still comes out, and it looks like she was coming out again now that she had Simon. She doubted that anyone would care though. They all knew what she was like and what she could do. That guy in the parking lot on her first day was a clear enough message that she was not someone to be messed with. Her and her brother had taken self defence classes after their father and mother had divorced and their mum had one the custody battle. Valentine was not happy and their mother was convinced that he wanted to beat her and have Clary and Jonathan. She was totally paranoid and that in turn made the two siblings paranoid too. But that was 4 years ago now. Clary was 12 and Jon was 14. Nothing had happened yet, not hide nor hair of Valentine Morgenstern.

So today Clary dressed in tight black skinny jeans that had a leathery look, a vintage iron-man t-shirt and her Converse. She had done a light makeup, foundation to cover the bags under her eyes, mascara and winged eyeliner. She deemed herself cute and walked down the stairs. "Looking adorable Fray" Simon acknowledged as they walked out of the house and towards his rather old looking truck, Clary was riding with Simon today, "thanks Si" Clary said as they started the journey to school.

* * *

**Jpov**

Jace was standing in the parking lot of hell with Izzy waiting anxiously for Clary; he really did want to actually talk to her. Maybe he could convince them to have something like a trial run of dating. Jeez that didn't even make sense to him, how the hell was he supposed to ask Clary that!? He sighed, frustrated, ignoring the curious glances that Izzy was casting in his direction.

Jace knew that he liked Clary. He came to that conclusion last night. He had thought back to all his memories based on Clary. He was instantly drawn to her when she first walked into history class. And when she was told to sit next to him; he couldn't even hide the excitement. And then he was so annoyed at Sebastian for getting to her before he did, and after that kiss he must have liked her. He has never felt that way after being kissed before, so what other explanation was there for it. He liked Clary Fray, not lusted or had a crush on, he liked her. He loved and hated the feeling both at the same time. Now all he needed to do was talk to Clary, perhaps try and talk her into this trial dating scheme, if that's what you want to call it. He really did hope she would say yes. It may seem like a crazy idea or even a little bit stupid, but he didn't care. He just wanted to see if he could get rid of these feelings for her. He hadn't been with another girl in quite a while now; obviously it was because of Clary. He had thought about her all the time, so much so, that he didn't even make time for anyone else. Right now he was just working on Clary until these little feelings that he had for her went away he didn't want anything to do with any other girl.

But now this Stewart kid was in the picture, or was it Simon? Well now he was in the picture Jace was starting to wonder if he had a chance. Clary had surprised most people yesterday, so she was a nerdy chick at heart. He wanted to know why she never acted that way around anyone else. They had so much in common and Jace couldn't even think of one thing that he could share with Clary. Now Jace was starting to think that this was a bad idea, why did he even think this? No he couldn't do it; she would say no, shoot him down. He can't deal with the rejection, not from her.

He saw a flicker of red from the corner of his eye and turned to it. Clary was there, getting out of rat boys truck, and walking over here, linked arms. That was it. Jace turned around and walked as fast as he could into the school. He was being a coward.

Damn, how could he have been so stupid? She didn't want anything to do with him, why would she. He is a total asshole. She probably even heard about all the girls he had been with, perhaps Izzy had told her what he done to girls. All of those things made him just want to start over. Perhaps if he hadn't been such an asshole to girls all throughout high school then he would have a shot with her. But he couldn't take it back and he couldn't change, it was too late for all of that. He didn't deserve someone like her anyway. She was beautiful inside and out, sure she had a fiery temper but that only made her better, she wasn't afraid to stand up for her self yet at the same time she could be shy and insecure. No he definitely did not deserve her. He may be beautiful on the outside but on the inside he was still the scared and broken little boy that had an abusive drinking father, that saw his mother kill herself and his father die. He saw it all. Someone like him did not deserve someone like Clary, he would crush and hurt her, and he would be just like his dad. And that was the one thing that he wanted to avoid, because to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be the one destroyed.

* * *

**OK my lovelies! I hope you liked the little insight into Jace's past. Wow once again I'm so sorry this is so late and it's not even that long! Next chapter I'm going to try and make longer – but surely you can understand I just haven't been feeling up to writing lately! I promise to update by the end of the day to make up for this. Next chapter we get to see if Jace talks to Clary.**

** - Georgia x **


	7. A Song and A kiss

**I don't own the mortal instruments – that's Cassandra Clare's **

**Nor do I own 'Warrior' by Beth Crowley**

**Ok! See I told you I would update twice, I do try my very best to follow through on my promises! So I think this chapter is the longest I have ever written and I know I tend to write short chapters like 1000 – 1,800 words, so I wanted to go past the 2000 mark. Enjoy. OH OK so some were confused about classes that Clary and Jace share and stuff so here is their schedule.**

**History – Jace, Clary and Izzy **

**Math – Clary, Simon**

**Art- Clary**

**English- Clary, Jace**

**Lunch **

**Music- Clary, Jace, Izzy, Simon**

**Science- Clary, Izzy, Simon**

**Chapter 7**

**A song and a kiss **

* * *

**Jpov**

Damn, Jace had history now, the class he shared with Clary and an eavesdropping Isabelle. Jace was actually nervous; he wanted to talk to her so bad. He wanted her to know that he liked her and he wanted to date her. Forget trial dating, seeing her with rat boy earlier hurt him. He didn't want it too, but it did. He liked her, if she didn't want anything to do with him the so be it, he would just have to try and move on, ignoring the hurt.

He was trying to forget about everything his father had ever told him, his father was a scumbag, he hurt his mother, sent her into a black hole of depression, suicide was her only escape, she left her son with her abusive husband. His dad died eventually, all the drugs and alcohol finally got him. Jace was nothing like him, he would never do drugs, he would never hit a woman, he would never be his father. Because as far as he was concerned, his father wasn't his father. He never had his respect or his love, Jace never even shed a tear when he died. In fact the last time he ever cried was when his mother killed herself. When he saw her, lying next to a bottle of pills and vodka, he didn't hate her, or blame her. He finally understood what hell she was going through, her inner demons won the battle and it was all his fathers fault. He hated him; he hoped he was burning in hell, where the demon belonged. No he would never turn out like his father. He may not love Clary, but he liked her, and for now that was enough.

He had to talk to her. He had to let her know how he felt and he had to know whether or not she felt the same way about him that he felt about her. His emotions changed from nervous and broken from the thoughts of his father, too determined at the thoughts of talking to Clary.

He strolled into the classroom and began thinking about the best time to talk to Clary.

* * *

**Cpov**

By the time Clary got to history Jace was already sitting there, he looked deep in concentration. She had never seen him looking so thoughtful. He didn't even notice when she walked past him, the only thing that snapped him out of his daze was when she pulled out the chair and plopped down next to him. He looked at her and his face broke into a smile. Not a smirk or a sarcastic grin, but an actual smile, she decided then and there that this was her favourite look for him. He should do it more often; it brought the butterflies back when he did.

She smiled back at him but before they could say anything the teacher walked in. Sighing, she turned to the teacher and began to learn about some idiot who tried to overtake a king and died. Geez what was he thinking.

Clary put her earphones in and began to zone out. She thought about Jace, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She liked him. Not loved him, nope. She liked him though; she didn't like seeing him with other girls at all. She was drawn to him, like a moth to a flame. Quite literally as well. He was like a flame, so bright and beautiful. She wasn't though. Just dull Clary. Yet there was something about Jace. It was what drew her in. He had walls. And they were breaking down, he had more than one emotion now, his eyes, they always looked so empty and void of any emotion, yet whenever she was with him they were filled with so many emotions. Clary wanted Jace to like her, hell, if she was lucky then maybe he did. But it wouldn't last long. Good things didn't last when it came to Clary. If he ever found out about her past he would throw her away, he wouldn't want her, no body would. But maybe this would be different. No, she was kidding herself, it would never be different, she may be slightly pretty on the outside but on the inside she was too broken and dull to ever be beautiful. No one besides her mother and Jon could ever love someone like her.

There was something dark surrounding Jace though, she wanted to find out what it was but she doubted he would ever tell her. He was a mystery that she so desperately wanted to solve yet was too broken to even try.

Something tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped. Clary pulled out her earphone and looked at Jace, he had a look of amusement in his eyes, "Clary, the bell rang like two minutes ago, you were in your own world again" he grinned. She looked around and saw that he was indeed telling the truth, she sighed and packed up all her things. She hadn't felt as down as she did since she moved here. Jace must have noticed something because he frowned. "Clary what's the matter?" he asked as they walked down the hall. "Nothing Jace, don't worry about it, by the way your classroom is the other way" she was trying to make him go away. It was only a matter of time before she broke down. "Fine Clary, don't tell me. I will see you later" he huffed and walked away.

She did not want to go to maths. She ran until she came to the music block and found an empty classroom. Well it wasn't even a classroom really, more of a small room that looked liked it hadn't been disturbed for a good few years. The only things in it were boxes, two guitars and a piano. She almost started a happy dance right there. Not many people knew, but Clary loved music, she loved to sing, play piano and violin. She pushed open the door, wincing slightly and the loud creaking sound it made, and ran over to the piano. She pressed a few keys, checking that it was still in tune. She began to play and then she sang the song that had been in her mind since she began thinking about Jace Lightwood.

You fascinated me  
Cloaked in shadows and secrecy  
The beauty of a broken angel

I ventured carefully  
Afraid of what you thought I'd be  
But pretty soon I was entangled

You take me by the hand  
I question who I am

Teach me how to fight  
I'll show you how to win  
You're my mortal flaw  
And I'm your fatal sin  
Let me feel the sting  
The pain  
The burn  
Under my skin

Put me to the test  
I'll prove that I'm strong  
Won't let myself believe  
That what we feel is wrong  
I Finally see what  
You knew was inside me  
All along

That behind this soft exterior  
Lies a warrior

My memory refused  
To separate the lies from truth  
And search the past  
My mind created

I kept on pushing through  
Standing resolute which you  
In equal measure  
Loved and hated

You take me by the hand  
I'm seeing who I am

Teach me how to fight  
I'll show you how to win  
You're my mortal flaw  
And I'm your fatal sin  
Let me feel the sting  
The pain  
The burn  
Under my skin

Put me to the test  
I'll prove that I'm strong  
Won't let myself believe  
That what we feel is wrong  
I Finally see what  
You knew was inside me  
All along

That behind this soft exterior  
Lies a warrior

Lies a warrior...

You take me by the hand  
I'm sure of who I am

Teach me how to fight  
I'll show you how to win  
You're my mortal flaw  
And I'm your fatal sin  
Let me feel the sting  
The pain  
The burn  
Under my skin

Put me to the test  
I'll prove that I'm strong  
Won't let myself believe  
That what we feel is wrong  
I Finally see what  
You knew was inside me  
All along

That behind this soft exterior  
Lies a warrior

The pictures come to life  
Wake in the dead of night  
Open my eyes  
I must be dreaming

Clutch my pillow tight  
Brace myself for the fight  
I've heard that seeing  
Is believing.

* * *

**Jpov**

Jace could not forget that look in her eyes. She looked so broken, but there was a hint of longing in there. It was as if she was remembering something horrible and wanted something that she could never have. He hated seeing her like that but when he asked her she just brushed him off. He was hurt and he certainly was not going to go to his next class. He began walking around, avoiding any place where a teacher would be. He decided he would go to the one place he could actually think clearly; the music block.

Jace pushed open the doors and stepped out of the cold. Only to be greeted by the sweet sound of a piano and if you listened hard enough then a soft voice. He followed the sound until he came to the old music room, to his surprise, the door was wide open and sitting at the piano was the little red head that he came here to think about. She was playing expertly, her voice was angelic. He listened to the words of the song.

Shocked didn't even come close to how he felt right now.

He was going to sneak away before she even noticed that he was there but he felt as if he was stuck to the spot, he was entranced by the red headed beauty and her beautiful voice. Then she finished the song, he didn't want it to ever end, he wanted to hear her voice again. He couldn't help it, he clapped. Clary whirled around looking like a dear caught in the headlights. He sat down on the stool next to her.

"Clary that was amazing, why didn't you tell me you could play?" Jace asked, "Uh um huh, well uh not many people know that I uh play" Jace thought that her stutter was absolutely adorable. He stared into her emerald eyes, he easily got lost in the green, he didn't think that there was a brighter green than her eyes, or a more beautiful one. He sighed inwardly. It was time, time to talk to her.

"Clary, I need to tell you something and I need you not to talk until I'm finished, okay?" She nodded hesitantly.

He took a deep breath and began. "Ok, so I know that you think that I'm a man whore, but I'm not, in fact I'm still a virgin," Her eyes widened at that " but that's not the point, I know that I treat girls like crap, but that's because I don't feel anything for the girls that I have been with, I never liked them, but Clary I do like you, you are beautiful and amazing and smart and best of all you don't take my bullshit. I like you Clary and I have never liked someone before, this feeling scares me but I really just want to try it. I want to date you Clary, please just give me a chance? I know I can be a good boyfriend, it may be new to me but I still want to try it."

* * *

**Cpov**

She was shocked to say the least; she had never expected someone like Jace to say that to her, it was beautiful. She tried to speak but she couldn't form the words properly. Clary probably looked like a fish opening and closing her mouth like that.

She was hesitant, yes she liked Jace, but how did she know she wasn't going to be his weekly toy? How did she know that he really liked her?

Jace obviously took her silence as a 'I don't feel the same way' type of thing and stood up, "Ok Clary I get it, you don't like me that way, its fine, just forget that this ever happened." He turned and walked out the door. Now or never, did she want to give him a chance, god yes, she wanted to see if this could go anywhere, damn she wanted it so bad. She leaped off the seat and ran out to Jace. He had just reached the bottom step outside the music block when she shouted "Jace! Wait!" She tumbled into him and he caught himself and her before they both fell. His hands were on her waist and she blushed, "Jace I like you too, I want to give this a-" before she could even finish her sentence Jace's lips crashed down to hers, she gasped and Jace took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, if that was even possible. They were brought out of their moment by the sound of the bell. He pulled back and rested his forehead against her "chance" she finished slightly breathless. "Jace I don't think that anyone should know about this yet, not until we know if this is going to go anywhere" He just nodded and let her go before any of the other students saw them together. "Yeah ok, this is going to be hard, but as long as we are together then I will do it" He grinned as the heat rose to her face. "Later Jace" she said and turned to walk to art, she just heard Jace's reply "see you later babe." She smiled all the way to art.

* * *

**OK! There it was my lovelies, Clace! I'm sorry if anyone thinks that its going to fast but to be honest, I don't really care. Its not like they have fallen in love with each other is it. Oh that made me sound so bitchy, i'm not like that it just annoys me when people say that, but the don't know my story plan so. Thanks for the warrior idea Rosie Herondale! **

**ANYWAY! Please review and tell me what you think**

**-Georgia x**


	8. Secret kisses and awkward conversations

**Hey y'all so time for chapter 8 ~!. I changed my username its not naturallyblond as you can see its Katniss-Hermione-Herondale, just in case you were confused.**

**Chapter 8**

**Secret kisses and awkward conversations. **

* * *

**Cpov**

Clary was happy to say the least. Yeah she had her doubts but who didn't, she had known Jace for about a month now, she hardly knew him but she liked him. She just hoped that in this relationship she could find out more about him, yet only once she knew she could trust him would she tell him her past. Clary was afraid that if she told him then he wouldn't want her anymore. Did she really think that though? Would Jace actually be that cruel? She really did hope not, she actually liked him and she had never really experienced the feelings she felt towards Jace before and it was scary, but it was a good scared, if that makes sense, the kind of thing where even though you are scared you are not going to give up because you want it so damn much. And then there was this whole secret thing, she wasn't exactly happy about other girls thinking that Jace was available, but then it was vital for Isabelle not to find out yet, not until they have figured out what exactly these feelings were and if anything was going to continue. Until then no one could know, not just Izzy.

Clary walked out of art and started to make her way to her next class, which she oh so conveniently shared with Jace, when someone grabbed her and pulled her into the storage room. She was about to scream when a hand clamped over her mouth, "shhh red its just me" Said a familiar voice as he switched on the light, momentarily blinding her. "Jesus Jace you scared the shit out of me!" she tried glaring but it was difficult considering she was trying to fight the grin threatening to appear. Jace looked as if he was suppressing a laugh, he probably was, bastard. "Sorry babe" he said, grinning. She soon gave up glaring and grinned back. "Soo why are we here?" she asked, both eyebrows raised, she still couldn't lift one! "What red? I would have thought you would want to bask in my magnificence and manliness" Clary started laughing, probably knocking his ego down a little but oh well. "Jace, babe, you are about as manly as a butterfly, pretty boy not manly" Jace just had a look of mock hurt on his face but then I changed to a smirk "you just called me babe" oh shit yeah, she flushed "well uh yeah um" he stopped her ramblings by pulling her towards him, "I like it when you call me that" then he kissed her. They spent the rest of the period in that storage room.

* * *

Lunch was going to be awkward to say the least. Clary and Jace had to work out how to not be seen, so Jace left the room first and then Clary after she had fixed herself up as best as she could. By the time Clary got to the table the only space available was in between Simon and Jace and opposite Izzy. It wasn't that she had a problem with that, it's just that Jace smirking and patting the seat, oohh he was planning something. She hesitantly sat down and immediately jumped into a conversation with Simon about who was better; Iron man or Captain America. Then she felt a hand run up her leg.

* * *

** JPOV**

This was going to be fun. He knew she would be annoyed, but seeing her flustered was really hot and well when she just completely ignored him and only spoke to Simon, he got really annoyed. Just pissed off. Even if they were keeping their relationship a secret it still hurt that she just ignored him.

So he decided to make her pay attention to him. He slipped his hand under the table and then slowly ran his it up her leg. He watched as her eyes widened and Simon cut off mid-sentence. "Clary, what's wrong?" the rat faced boy asked. "Yeah Clary what's wrong, you look a little surprised" Jace added. Clary glared at him; if looks could kill he would be dead ten times over. "Nothing, nothing at all." Jace saw Clary put her hand under the table and not seconds later a hand rested at the very top of his thigh, slowly rubbing circles moving closer and closer to his crotch and then moving away again. He smashed his fist on the table and saw Clary smirk out of the corner of his eye. "JACE! What is the matter with you, you made me ruin my lipstick!" Hannah yelled at him. He just ignored her and grit his teeth in frustration. "Jacee! Why are you ignoring me, Jace look at me, Jacceeee!" God she wouldn't let up would she. With Clary's hand still resting on his thigh, he turned to face Hannah, Just as he was about to ask what she wanted, her lips were on his.

* * *

**IM SO SO SO SORRY ITS SO SHORT AND I HAVENT UPDATED IN AGES PLEASE FORGIVE I WILL TRY AND UPDATE TUESDAY BUT HONESTLY NO PROMISES :(( **

**REVIEW PLEASEE XX **


	9. Hmmmm

I am so so so so sorry! Words cant even tell you how sorry i am! I'm sorta going through my own little hell at the minute but i swear to god i will the next chapter up tomorrow afternoon!

Thanks for sticking by this story i love you all and thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites!


	10. Dress to impress and go get your man

**Yoooo **

**Im super duper sorry about not updating! I don't even know what excuses to give, there simply isn't any. But yeah, im really not happy with this chapter at all, I think its terribly written but im uploading it so you guys don't have to wait any longer! Im sorry to all those that thought my note the other day was a chapter :((( Thanks for everything though guys!**

**Chapter 9 **

**Dress to impress and go get your man**

* * *

**Jpov**

Hannah's lips touched his and he did not like it at all. It felt wrong and sickening. In a matter of seconds he pushed her off and slumped down in his seat. He could not look at Clary. He couldn't see the look of betrayal in her beautiful green eyes. Jace Lightwood had never ever been so ashamed before. But then again he had never liked a girl the way he liked Clary before, this was new territory for him. And he had already blown his chance. They hadn't even been dating for a day, in fact; they had only been dating for about 2 hours, yet he had already hurt her. He had already lost her.

* * *

**Cpov**

Of course Jace wouldn't make it a day! Seriously! Clary could feel the anger and hurt running through her veins. All she wanted to do was to go home and go to the basement, where her mum kept her painting supplies and Clary kept her self defence corner. It was the one place where she could let out all her anger. So she made up and excuse and pretty much ran to the nurse's office where she got a pass to go home.

She was at home ten minutes later and changing into her sports bra and shorts. New record! Clary raced down to her heaven and started her iPod. Hm, 'Go to Hell for Heavens sake' how convenient.

It was about forty five minutes later that Clary collapsed on her mat, sweaty and exhausted. All she wanted to do was shower, sleep and maybe cry some. Just as she was about to pull herself up she heard, "yeah, most girls look like that after they have been with me."

Fucking asshole.

* * *

**Jpov**

Wow nice one dumbass, he had just kissed another girl in front of his girl and that's what he says

"How did you get in here Jace?" she sounded ready to cry, the guilt was like a punch to the stomach. "Spare key" she closed her eyes "and what do you want?"

"I want to explain Clary please im so sorry, I didn't want to kiss her, I swear I turned to ask her what she wanted and she kissed me! Clary baby you gotta believe me, I know we only got together today and that we have known each other for just over a month, but I really really like you. I can't even explain it, it hasn't sunk in for me if im honest, it all seems unreal, I would have never had thought I would have fell for someone in high school. Yet here I am Clary. Im here begging you to take me back because I fell for you, not Hannah, not any of the other cheerleaders like was expected, I fell for the beautiful, artistic and nerdy Clary Fray. Im going to leave you to think but please please forgive me, I don't want to lose you, you already mean so much to me."

With that he walked out of her house and drove home, where he collapsed on the bed ignoring Izzy's persistent questioning and thought about Clary. He wanted her to forgive him so bad! Jace couldn't figure it out but she intrigued him, like a puzzle he needed to solve, he didn't want to play her anymore, he wanted to be the on to hold when she was sad or even happy, he wanted to celebrate things with her, he wanted to protect her and he wanted to be there for her to tell her everything was going to be ok when she needed him to be. He wanted to be her perfect boyfriend, and slowly but surely he was falling in love with Clarissa Fray.

* * *

**Cpov**

After Jace left she cried, she cried all afternoon and all night. She couldn't stop the flow of tears and she didn't know if she wanted too. What she did know, however, was that she certainly was not going in to school today. Someone however, did not want to grant her that wish, because half and hour later dear old Simon Lewis was jumping on her bed, shouting her to wake up. "HOW DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP GETTING IN MY HOUSE?" Clary yelled. "Spare key" he answered with a shrug, "anyway, im here to get you to school, and also to find out what's wrong, you look like you have been crying." "I have." Simon gave her look that told her to continue. So she told him everything, she told him about her and Jace, she told him why she left school and then she also told him what Jace had said yesterday. "I just don't know what to do anymore Simon, I really like him, but can I trust him? I mean look at this mess, we didn't even make it a day? Should I give him another chance?" Simon sighed, "I'm not here to tell you how to live you life Clary, but I can tell him likes you too. He gets this look of jealousy whenever I talk to you, like he just wants to punch me, he's always looking at you, he hasn't so much as glanced at Hannah except for yesterday. And by the sound of it you are the same, he makes you happy and that's enough for me, but if he hurts you I will cut a bitch," Clary laughed "so what should I do?" Simon pretended to think "Dress to impress and go get your man"

* * *

**Dammmmn this is soooo short im sorry but as I said I really don't like this chapter, I swear on my life that I will have the next chapter up Friday. Hold me to it ok! Im sorry its so late and im sorry its so short and im sorry its such a let down L **


	11. Magnus Bane

**It's late, but uh chapter ten! Yeahhhhh im sorry it's late though! OMFG I WENT TO SEE BRING ME THE HORIZON AND PIERCE THE VEIL YESTERDAY IT WAS FUCKING AMAZING OMFG! **

**OK NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT THAT IS BECAUSE I AM UPDATING TOMORROW EVENING! SO YEAH I WILL ACTUALLY DO IT THIS TIME, IM TRYING TO STICK TO A PLAN.**

**Chapter 10**

**Magnus Bane **

* * *

**Cpov**

Simon went to go wait in the car whilst waiting for Clary to get dressed. She was gonna give Jace another chance. She liked him way to much not too. Yeah he made a mistake but he came back, he tried to fix it and he obviously didn't want to kiss Hannah. But if it happened again then there was no way in hell she would take him back. It wasn't fair on her emotions, the way he fucked with them was horrible, it made her feel like she wasn't in control of her own body, if that made sense. Hell she wasn't even making sense to herself, but whenever he was around she had all these new unfamiliar emotions, and it was gonna take time to adjust, for both of them, Jace obviously wasn't used to it either. He always seemed so unsure of himself around her, like he was doing something wrong.

The car horn blaring outside drew her from her thoughts. "Hurry up fray!" she heard Simon yell. Rolling her eyes she looked herself over again in the mirror. She decided the best thing to do was to just be herself. **(A/n I know this isn't what she's really like but its how I have made her ok, cause I like bands)** So she is wearing her wet look leggings, her black combat boots and a Black Veil Brides shirt. She had her eye make up smoky and purple lipstick on; her hair was tied back in a high ponytail. She heard Simon beep again; rolling her eyes she walked outside and got into the car.

Clary ran into school. She wanted to wait to talk to Jace, if that was even possible considering she had history with him in about ten minutes, but still, she wanted to wait until she could talk with him privately. It was probably just an excuse, because she was scared but oh well. Clary decided to wait in the toilets until the bell went in an attempt to avoid running into Jace. She turned the corner, only to see a sight that angered her to a point where she could see red. There was Sebastian, punching and kicking a rather flamboyant boy, and when I say flamboyant I really mean it. He was wearing a black sequined top and rainbow leather trousers with bright yellow docs. She marched straight up to Sebastian and punched him square the in the nose, his head reeled back; she repeatedly kicked him where no man should be kicked and grinned as he fell the floor, groaning in pain. She looked up to she that she had an audience, including Izzy, Simon, Jace and a boy the looked exactly like Izzy ( except for the eyes, which were a bright blue). Izzy was smiling proudly, Simon looked shocked, Jace looked as if he was suppressing a laugh and the blue eyed boy was staring worriedly at something behind clary. OH! She whirled around and crouched down next to the boy, "are you ok?" she asked worriedly, checking for any major injuries. He smiled faintly "im okay, thanks for helping me, fireball" she frowned, "fireball?" the mystery boy chuckled "I'm Magnus the magnificent Bane, but I don't know your name, so, fireball, care to share?" Clary stopped a laugh and sigh dramatically, "It's because of my hair isn't it?" everyone including clary laughed, "I'm Clary Fray, it's nice to meet you, sparkles." This time it was Magnus's turn to frown.

Clary walked into history smiling, she had learned that Magnus transferred here a few days ago after things got bad with a bully and that he lived pretty much around the corner from her and they also shared a few classes. She had only spoken with him for a short time but she could already tell that they were going to be good friends, he just had that vibe. Clary also learned that the blue eyed boy was Izzy and Jace's brother, Alec. He had been on holiday and then came home with some crazy bug, so he missed a lot of school. She had a sneaky suspicion that Alec may have had a crush on Magnus, but it was way too early to tell.

She sat down next to Jace and he turned to her, he started to say something but she cut him off, "not now, meet me after this lesson" he nodded and they both waited nervously for the bell.

* * *

**JPOV**

The bell rang and Clary and Jace were out of their seats like a shot, the walked out the lesson and Clary led him towards the supply closet and shut the door behind them. She pursed her lips, Jace felt as if he were suffocating, all he wanted was for Clary to forgive him and take him back, he liked her way to much for it to be healthy, "So, Jace, I thought about it all night, and this morning with the help of Simon, he knows by the way, and I really do like you, but you hurt me, it was hard enough for me to trust you before what with your player status, but I have decided that…."

* * *

**AHhahaha tune in tomorrow folks! Pleasseeee review! I like to know what you think of my story! **

**AHEWUFWAFGAHWEGLESKHGREJN ED I'LL SAY AGAIN**

**I WAS IN THE SAME ROOM AS OLI FUCKING SYKES OMFG **


	12. Time to tell the crew (chp 10 pt 2)

**OMFG! I swear i am actually so stupid, so i wrote the chapter, but i didnt post it, im so sorry guys jesus, anyway here it is 3 days late :( **

**chapter 10 part 2 **

**time to tell the crew**

* * *

**JPOV**

The bell rang and Clary and Jace were out of their seats like a shot, the walked out the lesson and Clary led him towards the supply closet and shut the door behind them. She pursed her lips, Jace felt as if he were suffocating, all he wanted was for Clary to forgive him and take him back, he liked her way to much for it to be healthy, "So, Jace, I thought about it all night, and this morning with the help of Simon, he knows by the way, and I really do like you, but you hurt me, it was hard enough for me to trust you before what with your player status, but I have decided that I like you too much to loose you again Jace, I forgive you and I also think that we should tell everyone now, so that slut doesn't touch you again" Jace almost broke down right there, she wanted him back, he kissed another girl and broke her trust and she wanted him back. He started laughing, lifted her up and spun her around, she laughed the sweetest laugh he had ever heard and kissed him. It was like nothing else mattered, there was nothing around them. She pulled away "you okay with telling people?" she asked worriedly biting her lip, "whatever you want to do babe, im happy." She nodded, guess today was the day. He was gonna have to prove that Clary wasn't just a quick fuck, he really did care about her, he doubted Izzy would believe that though.

* * *

**CPOV**

The bell rang for lunch, Clary took a deep breath and began packing her bag as slowly as she possibly could. She was scared, what would Izzy say? Izzy herself was something to be scared about, but after this Clary was scared that she was going to lose one of her best friends. She had Simon, but both of them had become important to her this past month, she could not lose them. She walked out the classroom and was greeted by Jace who raised an eyebrow, "took you long enough" she sighed "yeah well i'm scared Jace, what if i lose Izzy as a friend?" Jace looked at her sadly, "then she obviously wasn't a real friend in the first place" well he was right, but it's Izzy we're talking about here; she doesn't have a filter.

Jace took her hand and they walked into the hall together and too the table, everyone raised an eyebrow and Izzy's mouth drop. "Ok, so before you freak out let us explain please?" Clary pleaded, mainly looking at Izzy but was quite aware of the death glares she was receiving from Hannah, Izzy seemed to be having an internal debate but eventually, yet reluctantly nodded.

Jace started "So, me and Clary are dating, I want you to know before you start yelling, Izzy, that she isn't just a quick fuck, i really do like her and this is new for me, im scared to mess up, in fact i already have, yesterday, but she took me back and i was so happy, so just be happy for us please Isabelle." Clary shot a glare towards Hannah and said " and Iz, you really are my friend, in fact, i cant lose you, you mean so much to me, honestly i wasn't using you to get to Jace, i didn't even like him when we became friends." The couple sat down and waited for Izzy to say something, if anything she looked more surprised than angry, which was a start. She looked as if she was having an argument with herself, after some time and deliberation on her part she spoke "At first i was annoyed, from the beginning i could tell that Jace liked you and that upset me because everyone of my friends ended up with a broken heart because of Jace. They never stayed my friends for long. But i can see how much you like each other, and i have never seen Jace look the way at someone they way he looks at you, so i'm ok with it, just promise me that i wont become a third wheel?" Clary jumped up and hugged Izzy, "Thank you so much Izzy, but i will always be your friend, Jace has nothing to do with our friendship, i promise i will never leave you or let you become a third wheel, and i am still dragging you to all the concerts as revenge for you taking me on a 5 hour shopping trip!" both girls burst out laughing.

Then Clary got up and looked over to Hannah who was giving her the dirtiest look imaginable, "Um can i help you with something?" Clary asked, Hannah scoffed "Yeah you can give me back my boyfriend, you slut." oh no, nope, hell no, Clary was pissed off, who does she think she is calling Clary a slut, shes pretty much fucked half of the state. "Excuse me? Your boyfriend? Sweetheart, he was never yours, you were always just sex." Clary smirked, Hannah raised her hand to slap her but Clary caught it and punched her straight in the face, "no, i dont think so, i don't want an orange hand print on my face thank you." With that Clary walked away Jace and Izzy following behind, stifling laughter.

* * *

**JPOV**

Jace was pretty much still in shock, he was not expecting Isabelle to be so cool with it, unless there was someone putting her in a good mood? hmm he would have to ask her about that. And then with Hannah, now Jace didn't hit girls, but if Clary hadn't hit her then he was pretty fucking tempted, just thinking about it pissed him off. But seeing Clary get all angry like that was the hottest thing he had ever seen. "Awesome Punch babe, that was just about the hottest thing i have ever seen." Clary flushed bright red and Izzy gagged "oh god Jace i know i said im ok with this but really, did you have to say that right in front of me?" he chuckled "hey no one said you had to listen, or be here for that matter." Izzy punched him on the arm and walked off shouting "i'm going to find Simon" over her shoulder. Simon? What did she want to find rat-face for?

* * *

**So there you have it the rest of chapter ten! once again im sorry for forgetting to post it and im sorry for any punctuation and grammar, this isnt the best story ever but wow 160 follows thank you so much guys! please review i love hearing what you think of my story, i wanna have updated by at least thursday but no promises cause i still have to reading blood brothers, sorry tho! **


End file.
